


[Fanarts]A Sinner's tribute

by Anonymous



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Art Inspired by Fanfic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Art post inspired byResistance Admittancebecause I love the fic so muchThey are divided by chapters from the original workI might make more I dont know anymoreMAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIC(OR PLAY THE GAME)Chapter1-RA chap 9Chapter2-RA chap 10Chapter3-RA chap 10&11---image best view on computer screen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resistance Admittance (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995094) by [JennyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB). 



 

.

\--Inspired by [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995094/chapters/35980380)\---

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by [chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995094/chapters/36212613)

\-------------------------------

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> them lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theoretically the first pic should go with last chapter but I like parallels  
> Based on Chapter 11 of [Resistance Admittance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995094/chapters/36482025)

<insert meaningful coherent words here>

\-------

\---------------


End file.
